Pasta
by Elise Michaelis
Summary: Varias veces Italia le había dicho a Alemania que la pasta sabía bien; Alemania se negaba a comerla, y con éste condimento, ¿qué le parecerá?


Hola, yo aquí, ustedes allá, y ataco de nuevo ;D

**Hetalia, los personajes y/o los países, no me pertenecen.**

_*bshbshbsh=cosas "sucias" xD_

* * *

-Ya basta Franciaa!-gritaba Alemania desesperado.

-Sabes que no me detendré hasta lograr mi objetivo-dijo éste con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Doitsuu!-se quejaba el pequeño Italia por quinta vez.

-Qué sucede?-preguntó Japón que recién llegaba.

-Nada importante, sólo que Francia le está llenando a Italia la cabeza de cosas sucias -.-''. Me molesta tanto...

-Veo... ¿Y por qué te molesta, Alemania?

-Por que son cosas que según Francia, quiero hacerle a Italia ¬¬.

Por otro lado Francia seguía diciéndole cosas al oído a Italia

-Y luego en las noches cuando duermas, Alemania irá a tu cuarto, se meterá en tu cama y bshbshbsh.

-E-eeehh! Doitsuu~! TT^TT

-Espera espera Ita-chan, aún no termino. Después de eso, Alemania te hará bshbshbshbsh.

-Y-y eso m-me doleráa? ;w;

-Como no tienes idea!

-Kowaii! Doitsuu! Taskete! T^T

-Cómo es eso Italia? Quieres que te salve la persona que te hará "_eso_"? Qué masoquista eres v.v

-Doitsu? Qué es masoquista?o-o

Francia saca un diccionario y se lo pasa a Italia con la página abierta.

-Masoquista-empieza Italia-: Dícese de la persona que dis...place... DOITSUUU! TT^TT

- (-_-U)-Alemania (xD)

El resto de los días siguientes Italia se la pasaba huyéndo de Alemania evitándo encontrarse con él de cualquier modo posible.

Por las noches Italia no dormía; había ideado un plan (no muy eficaz a decir verdad) para así saber cuándo entraba alguien y cuándo no: Había colgado unos cascabeles del quicio de la puerta, así, por si quería entrar Alemania éstos sonaran; sin embargo los cascabeles se movían con la mínima brisa que hubiera, así pues, Italia se la pasaba durmiéndo y despertándo todas las noches.

Ya en los límites de todo (no comer ni dormir) un buen día Italia calló rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo y se perdió en sus sueños.

-Por fin duerme, eh?-preguntaba Japón a Alemania mientras los dos mirában por la puerta.

-Sí, después de 2 días -.-'.

-Eh? ._. 2 días? Pero se veía realmente cansado.

-Sí pero ya ves cómo es él de débil -_-.

-Bueno, me iré a dormir. Buenas noches, Alemania.

-Buenas noches Japón.

Alemania todavía se quedó un rato mirándo en la puerta.

Italia dormía tan placenteramente que se sentía incapaz de hacerle cualquiera de la obsenidades que Francia le había susurrado.

Al día siguiente Alemania despertó tan temprano como antes, Japón salió a reunirse con Inglaterra e Italia seguía durmiéndo como siempre.

Alemania preparó pasta para Italia, a ver si con el olor si quiera despertaba y se animaba a perderle el miedo (suficiente trabajo ya le había costado acostumbrar a Italia a su presencia), pero de éste no hubo señales.

Empezaba a extrañar que le gritara "Doitsu!" y cuando decía "Ve~!" para casi todo.

Se encaminó hacia la habitación de Italia y pensó en gritarle como lo hacía todas las mañanas, pero seguía teniéndo la misma cara feliz y placentera que la de la noche anterior.

Con todo y plato de pasta en manos se acercó a la muy desordenada cama de Italia para ver si así reaccionaba.

-Vee~..

Italia dormía como oso bebé en primavera pero sus sentidos estaban despiertos, por lo que a continuación Alemania escuchó una serie de leves gruñidos venidos desde el estómago de éste.

-Y si le despierto ahora?-preguntó Alemania en voz baja.

-Oree?-preguntaba un Veneciano con ojos somnolientos.

-Amm.. Italia, te preparé pa-

-AAAHH! DOITSUU!- gritó Italia asustado.

En su intento desenfrenado de Italia por huir, se enroscó en las mantas y calló encima de Alemania tirándole la pasta encima.

-...-

-...-

-Waaa! Doitsuu! Gomenasaai! TTwTT

- (U¬_¬)-Alemania (xD)

-Doitsuuu... OwO-Italia empieza a oler y percatarse de la pasta-. Waa! Doitsu! Tienes pasta por todos lados! Vee~! n.n

-Sí, por culpa tuya y ahora ya no tienes nada para desayunar, tonto. En fin.. tendré que hacer más -_-.

-N-no! Doitsu! Etto.. A Italia no le molesta comer de encima de tí! Vee~! n-n

-Q-qué dices!

-^w^ Itadakimasu! Veeee~!

-N-no! Oye! Espera!

Y así empezó Italia a comer de la pasta que había sobre la cara de Alemania.

-Veee~! Qué bien saabee! n-n

-Detente!

Alemania sujetó a Italia de los hombros y se lo quitó de encima, dejándolo en el suelo.

-Vee~? Doitsu?

Alemania se levantó y se colocó frente/sobre Italia, con las manos a los costados de su cabeza.

-Escucha bien, Italia!

-Veee~! ;3;

-No vuelvas a..

Pero entonces Italia empezóa reír.

-Waa Doitsuu! Ahora yo tengo pasta encimaa! Vee~! Quieres? Doitsuu?-decía Italia mientras se señalaba por encima de la pasta.

Alemania se quedó callado, pensándose la situación. No tenía nada que pensar ya que no quería pasta realmente, además Japón o cualquier otro país podría entrar y encontrarlos en una situación así sería darle más motivos a Francia.

Se acercó lentamente a Italia, e inclinó un poco la cabeza, aclanzándo un poco de pasta que había quedado entre la oreja y el cuello del veneciano.

Todo parecía miel sobre ojuelas en ése momento, hasta que Alemania escuchó un suave quejido proveniente de Italia que pudo escucharse en toda la habitación.

-Qué sucede Italia?

-Doitsuu!

-Qué?

-Francia-niichan me lo dijoo! TT-TT

-Qué te dijo? -.-'

-Que que Doitsu iba a comermee! TT-TT

-... Qué más te dijo?

-Que me iba a doleer! TT-TT

-No es cierto -.-. No le creas.

-Pe-pero Veee~! T-T

-Yo no te comería jamás, y lo sabes.

-Pero Doitsu me acabas de modeer! TT-TT

-Q-qué?

Italia retiró un poco el cuello de su camisa mostrándo una leve marquita roja, justo de donde Alemania había comido pasta.

-Debió ser por lo de la pasta... Quizá confundí un pedazo.

-Waa! Entonces Doitsu no me quiere comer? n.n Vee~!

-No pero..-entonces el estómago de Alemania soltó un "gruñido"

-Quieres más pasta, Doitsu?-dijo Italia señalándole más pasta.

-... ¬/¬ iré a preparar más.

-No, Doitsu, no me molesta que sigas comiéndo pasta sobre mí n.n

-Pero-

-Veee~! Pero Doitsu debe prometer no morderme otra vez n.n

-Lo.. Lo prometo.

Y hecho así, Alemania se inclinó de nuevo sobre Italia.

Comer la pasta era ahora más difícil debido a que las mordidas estaban restringidas, así que empezó a lamer.

-Waaa! Doitsu! Me haces cosquillas! Ve ve veee~!

-Eh? Oh.. lo siento.

Alemania se inclinó nuevamente sobre Italia, que sonreía mirándo hacia el techo. Lamió un poco nuevamente el cuello de éste pero ésta vez no estaba tan interesado en retirar la pasta; Italia reía algunas veces.

Jamás creyó que podría pasar algo así, es decir, el hecho de que Italia no reaccionara de manera instintiva y con miedo a Alemania era algo que no creía conseguir, al menos hasta ese día o de ésa manera.

Algo extraño lo dominó y sus manos antes encontradas en el piso comenzaron a deslizarse de los brazos de Italia hasta llegar a sus costados y lo sujetó un poco de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Nani? Doitsu?-levantó un poco la cabeza mirándo hacia donde el otro se encontraba, sin embargo éste no contaba con que la cara de Alemania se encontrara muy cerca de la suya.

Por alguna razón extraña que los dos desconocían (o tal vez no...), ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada, dejándo así Alemania a Italia en el piso nuevamente con gentileza.

-Francia tenía razón.

Alemania se congeló e Italia sonrió al ver a Japón parado en la entrada de la puerta.

-Nihon! n.n-dijo alegremente y se levantó encaminándose hacia éste- Nee! Doitsu no quería comerme! n.n Qué bueno, no?

Alemania miró de reojo a Japón y se limitó a cubrirse la cara con parte de la manta de Italia. Antes había probado la pasta, pero nunca de ésa manera; a decir verdad, le gustó.

-Espero por tu bien Italia, que algún día crezcas, más como persona que como país.

* * *

**~*FIN*~**

Ojalá les haya gustado :3

Espero sus coments ;3

(Notas: De nuevo me hice pelotas tratándo de subir la historia. Subí-eliminé-edité-eliminé otra vez-edité de nuevo-subí y finalmente lo logré *-*)

En fin..

Hasta que se me vuelva a ocurrir otra cosa xD

Matta ne ;D!


End file.
